The Last Son of Gryffindor
by GX-Duellist
Summary: Chris Matthews is an Orphan, however a series of letters will change his life forever. Read as he meets new friends, and makes deadly enemies. Look out for Cameos from cannon characters.Rated for future language and sences of a sexual or adut nature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe just the things you don't recognise

Chapter 1

Christopher Matthews woke up and looked around his dormitory; none of the other boys were awake yet. He looked at his watch and found the exact reason, it was only 5am. He carefully climbed down from his bunk and crept to the ablutions to have a shower, after his shower he silently crept back in to the dorm room and got dressed.

He knew why he was up so early, today was his eleventh birthday. Chris didn't expect any cards from his parents, aunts, uncles or any other relatives for that matter, due to the pure and simple fact that he didn't have any; Chris like all of the other kids where he lived was an orphan. Apparently from what he had heard, his parents had died in an accident in South America., so he was sent to live at a state orphanage.

He went down to the living room and flicked on the TV, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there when his best friend and almost brother Sean came in, however he was still pleased to see him.

"Happy Birthday Chris, you finally made it to eleven, how does it feel?" asked the sandy haired boy, still stifling a yawn.

"Thanks Sean, that really means a lot to me, and to be honest, I think it would feel better if I had some parents to celebrate it with, but we all know that's not going to happen." Chris replied, in a saddened tone.

"Well, my present to you is one free wish, use it carefully though." Sean piped up, giving his best friend an envelope.

"Cheers Sean, I'll use it wisely." Said Chris

He closed his eyes and really thought about what he wanted; it wasn't presents, or money, he knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted a home, somewhere he looked forward to going to, people he could actually call a family, and have fun with. Then he thought it '_I wish, I had a real home, a real family._' Little did he know, that though the wish wasn't real, its effect was, in fact it was winging its way to him.

Soon the other kids were coming down to get breakfast, under the watchful eye of Sister Bernice. Chris could feel her steel like gaze watching over him. He didn't let her know he knew, he just continued eating his toast, hoping for a way out.

Then it came, that's when it started, the tapping on the window, Chris looked round to see an owl tapping on the window, when Sister Bernice wasn't looking he got up, opened the window to shoo it away, when he saw his name on a letter he was carrying.

_Mr. C Matthews_

_St. Barnaby's Orphan Home_

_22-34 Rotary Road _

_Sandy_

_Bedfordshire_

_SA2 6UT_

In a rush of excitement he opened the letter, and out fell numerous pieces of yellowish paper. Picking up the first one, he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Matthews_

_I am writing to you under the instructions left in the last will and testament of your deceased parents. It is my duty to inform you that on the day of your eleventh birthday, you shall inherit your entire family fortune amounting to one hundred thousand Galleons, two thousand sickles and twelve Knuts. Please find enclosed the key to your vault at Gringotts bank, situated in Diagon Alley, London. It is also my duty to inform you that along with the fortunes of the Gryffindor family, you will also inherit, the family estate located at: _

_**Lion Mansion**_

_**4 Godrics Hollow**_

_**Cardiff**_

_**Wales**_

_**CA 12 3GH**_

_You also have ownership over it's contents, and lastly it is my final duty to inform you that you are the last surviving member of an ancient and noble bloodline, belonging to one Godric Gryffindor, as such, you are automatically admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (see the enclosed letter.)_

_Yours truly,_

_LetisiaClearwater_

_Letisia Clearwater_

_Department of Family Law _

_Ministry of Magic _

Christ was in a state of shock; in front of him was either a well planned poractical joke or an explanation to his family and all of the strange occurrences which have been plaguing him recently. He looked at the old fashioned key; on it was a shield with a lion on its hind legs, with a scroll at the bottom with the word 'Gryffindor' inscribed upon it. He picked up the second letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Matthews (Gryffindor)_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves at 11 am from King's Cross, platform 9 ¾. Please send us a reply using this return owl no later than the 31st July so we may add you to our roles. Please find enclosed an equipment list. I look forward to hearing from you_

_Minerva McGonogall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Chris pulled the second sheet from behind this curious letter and looked at it.

_1 wand_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 set of brass weighing scales_

_1 standard size two pewter cauldron_

_1 copy of Standard book of Spells Grade One_

_1 copy of a thousand magical herbs and Fungi_

_1 copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_1 copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_1 copy of Defensive Magical Theory_

_1 copy of A Complete Compendium of Defence against the Dark Arts_

_1 copy of Astronomy for Beginners_

_1 copy of looking into the past_

_3-5 sets of school robes_

_1 pair of dragon hides gloves_

_1 thick winter cloak_

_Muggle attire. _

_Students may also bring if they require, their own broom and an Owl, Cat or a Toad. Please find enclosed with this letter a map of how to get to Diagon Alley, and your ticket for entry to the platform_

Chris was in a state of awe, his wish had come true, however it appeared to be crushed when he then realised he had no way of getting to the platform. Just then his favourite worker arrived, Alec. Alec would be sure to take him to this place Diagon Alley. He rushed over to Alec and showed him the letter.

"Alec, I got these letters this morning, telling me I'm a wizard, and I've been accepted to this school for wizards. But I need to get to this place Diagon Alley, they've provided me with a map, I just need someone to take me there please?" asked Chris hurriedly

"You got your Hogwarts letter this morning, congratulations. I know exactly where Diagon Alley is, and I shall take you today infact, and we can tell Sister Bernice that it's a birthday treat. Then we'll get you your things and I'll tell you how to get to the platform and everything. Now that you've got your letter, I can go back to my old muggle relations job at the Ministry." Replied Alec, much to Chris' surprise

"How do you know about Hogwarts, you seem so normal?" asked Chris

"Well" started Alec "When I was 11, I got my letter, and boy I had a hell of a time at Hogwarts, playing Quidditch, eating enchanted sweets, collecting wizard cards, learning magic. Let me see where to begin about the school. Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by four of the greatest witches and wizards of their time, they were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, they created it as a sanctuary for young wizards and witches to come and learn their ancient ways, however I'll let professor Binns tell you the rest in History of Magic. What you really need to know about is Quidditch, the best sport in the world. In Quidditch there is an oval shaped pitch, six goal hoop about 50 foot high, with two teams consisting of seven players each; the players are; The Keeper, who protects the hoops, three chasers who try and score against the other team's keeper using the Quaffle, two beaters, who have to try and defend their team, while beating bludgers at the other team's players, and a seeker, they only player who has the power to end the game, by catching the golden snitch, oh and I forgot to mention it's all played on broomsticks at high speeds."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe just the things you don't recognise

Chapter 2

Alec and Chris went out to Alec's car after sending the return owl confirming that Chris would be attending Hogwarts. Holding onto his key, Chris took they time to conjure up images of the Grand Castle, Quidditch, living paintings, singing suits of armour and secret passage ways.

Soon they arrived in London; they got out of the car, and walked down a few streets until they came across a shady looking pub bearing the name 'The Leaky Cauldron'. As they stepped inside, the barman waved at Alec, and Alec waved back, however they did not stop and chat, they continued out back until they were face to face with a sold wall. However this did not worry Alec, he simply smiled, removed a wooden stick from his coat pocket, and tapped what looked like random bricks that was until the bricks began to slide and shift turning into an archway. Chris looked on in awe as many funny dressed people walked around as though it was perfectly normal to have self stirring cups, or have people appear from out of thin air with a pop.

"Well Chris, this is Diagon Alley, the best place for supplies in England, first however, we need to get you some gold." Said Alec

"Where am I going to get that from, I have zero cash, and I hardly think I'm eligible for a loan." Replied Chris

"Well in that letter, it said you were filthy rich, a hundred thousand Galleons is a lot of money, even my ministry standards. So we'll go to Gringotts, get out about 500 Galleons, and go on a shopping spree. We'll get you a broom, an owl and all of the other stuff on the list, and if you feel like it we can get you some sizes for custom Quidditch robes and equipment, or a mail order form." Said Alec, as he led Chris to a crooked white building.

An hour later, they were back outside again, and Chris looked slightly pale from the speed of the cart. However the two of them pressed on, and soon they were absolutely laden down with things, like ingredients from the apothecary, a screech owl, which Chris christened Gael. Then came the store Chris was waiting for, Quality Quidditch Supplies, he went in empty handed and came out with the best model of broom currently on the market; the Starblazer MKIII. Chris also purchased a trunk, with the Hogwarts emblem on it. Alec also recommended buying, an invisibility cloak, a sneak-o-scope and a wand sheath for his belt, which he dutifully bought, along with some floo powder.

"Alec, would I just be able to look around, and take it all in, and I'll meet you in the Cauldron in an hour?" asked Chris

"Yeah, okay, just keep out of trouble, and stay away from Knockturn Alley, it's a bad place down there, lots of shift and untrustworthy people." cautioned Alec, in reply to Chris' question.

So of Chris went to explore Diagon Alley, he soon found himself in a rare items shop, with lots of interesting and fascinating items, however one caught his eye in particular, it looked like some spare parchment, he picked it up, to fold it out, when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well young man, don't we have an eye for rarities, this is a one of a kind map, it gives off every little detail about Hogwarts, passwords, secret passage ways, the location of everyone within the grounds, it's perfect for doing a bit of midnight wandering." Said the man behind him

"A map of Hogwarts, however made this must have been exceptionally smart. How much would you like for it?" asked Chris with a twinge of curiosity.

"A mere 25 Galleons for you young sir am encouraged to sell it to you so cheaply, seeing as how you were nice enough to compliment me on my intellect. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Remus Lupin, buyer, seller and collector of rare finds. This is my shop, 'The Marauder's Chest.' Now what use is the map if you can't read it? You see there is a special phrase one must utter to activate the map, you simply point the wand at the map and say 'I Solemnly Swear I Am up To No Good', and to turn it off again, you simply tap the map and say 'Mischief Managed'." Said the man

"Thank you very much Mr. Lupin. I'm sure this will be a great help to me, I love a good prank." Chris said enthusiastically.

As Chris walked out of the shop, he bumped into another boy.

"Oh I am so sorry, please let me help you pick every thing up." Apologised Chris

"Sorry, it's really my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, and in fact I was sort of running from some one." Explained the boy

"Who are you running from?" asked Chris as he looked around

"I'm running from some psychotic pureblood, a Malfoy would you have it. She wants to hex me into oblivion, because I am of lesser value than her because I'm a 'mud blood'. I'm a muggle on my dad's side and magical I get from my mum." They boy explained.

"Well, I'm a pureblood, and I see everyone as equal, so it must be a family trait. I'm Chris by the way, Christopher Gryffindor." Chris said, extending his hand.

"Wow, nobody's seen the Gryffindor bloodline in ages, you're almost like Royalty. Is it your first year at Hogwarts as well? I'm Seth Landon, sorry for being rude, but I'm in the presence of an ancient bloodline, and I'm not being treated by a house elf." Seth said trying to sort out his speech.

"Yeah, I'm only starting Hogwarts in September, I'm going to try for seeker on the house team though, Quidditch sound dangerous, but fun at the same time. Hey you wanna hang out when we get to school, I know no one, and you seem like an alright guy." Said Chris

"Really do you mean it? I'd love to." Replied Seth.

"Well I gotta get back to by carer, but I'll see you on the platform on September 1st though." Chris said as he rushed off to The Leaky Cauldron.

Chris stepped inside the dingy pub, slipping the map inside his pocket he went to find Alec, who was sitting at the bar having a hearty conversation with a man with a beard, and long black hair, which he noticed was barely covering an oddly shaped scar.

"Ah Chris, just in time, I would like to introduce you to the Gryffindor Head of house Professor Harry Potter, he's been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts there since he was 20." Said Alec

"Nice to meet you, Professor Potter." Chris said, extending his hand

"Well Chris, Alec tells me you have inherited a lot of things today, and you are the last of an ancient bloodline, this would indicate to me, some untapped knowledge that would make you excel in a lot of subjects, I'll just have to wait to see if my thesis is correct though." Replied Harry shaking Chris' hand.


End file.
